heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 44
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Monk Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis2 = Kid Colt spots and outlaw named Jory and his gang who have a Native American man as their prisoner. Charging at them with guns blazing, the Kid orders them to let the man go. He gets them to stand down, however before the Kid can get them to free their prisoner, one of the gang knocks him out from behind with a blow to the head and they escape. When Kid Colt recovers, he is suddenly attacked by Running Creek, who accuses the Kid of being in league with the men who kidnapped his father. Kid Colt tries to explain the situation but Running Creek charges at him forcing the Kid to defend himself. Kid Colt fights Running Creek to a standstill and manages to convince him that he had nothing to do with his father's kidnapping. Running Creek explains that his father was kidnapped by Jory and his gang because he knows the location of his people's lost city where there is much treasure. As Running Creek also knows the location of the lost city, Kid Colt offers to join him in helping free his father and the two depart together. Meanwhile, Running Creek's father is forced to show the outlaws the location of his people's lost city. When they arrive, Jory and his men kill the old man just as the Running Creek and Kid Colt arrive. Furious, Running Creek leads the charge seeking revenge against the men who killed his father. While Running Creek shoots Chess Hayes, the man who murdered his father, Kid Colt chases down Jory and shoots him dead. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake violently, making Running Creek believe that the spirits are angry at the invasion of their lands and the pair flee. As they leave the lost city crumbles around the remaining outlaws, burying them alive. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Jory * Chess Hayes Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Lawman from Yuma! | Synopsis3 = The Black Rider has tracked down the shack where Drag Hamill and his gang have been hiding out. Spying on them he over hears how they intend to kill Marshall Ben Blade, the law man being sent from Yuma to capture them. The Black Rider rushes off to follow Blade's trail to see if he can assist the famous law man. Out on the trail, the elderly Blade begins to realize that his vision is starting to fail on him. The Black Rider realizes that there is something wrong when Drag Hamill and his gang approach the lawman and seemingly ambush him on open trail. Drag realizes that the Marshall must be losing his vision as well and is about to shoot Ben when the Black Rider intervenes, shooting the gun from Drag's hand and dropping some of him men, forcing Drag and his men to flee the scene. When the Black Rider addresses the situation with Ben, he dismisses that there is anything wrong but takes up the Rider's advice to travel into Leadville and see Doc Masters. The Black Rider races ahead of Ben Blade and changes into his alter ego and examines Blade when he arrives in town. Upon examination Matthew Masters identifies that Ben has cataracts that will prevent him from being able to shoot. However, Ben refuses to retire as a lawman with an outlaw uncaptured and vows to go after Drag Hamill and his gang and bring them to justice right away. With Ben walking into a potential death trap, Masters changes into the Black Rider and follows Ben to Quarry Gulch. There Drag Hamill and his gang are at the local saloon laughing over the fate of Ben Blade. Blade confronts them and tells them his vision is fine, so the outlaws decide to test them unaware that the Black Rider is hiding in back of the saloon. When they line up shot glasses, the outlaws are surprised when the Black Rider shoots them all making it appear as though Ben has perfect vision and perfect aim. Then when Ben turns his guns on Drag and his gang, the Black Rider reloads fast enough to mow them down as well. In the aftermath of the bloodshed, Ben comes to decide that a miracle saved his life and agrees to retire. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Drag Hamill Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis4 = Kid Colt is riding along the trail when he is approached by his young friend Jamie Watson who needs help. The young buy explains that Link Stanton and his gang have taken over the entire town of Shady Corners. The boy explains that everyone in town has been taken hostage and Link has threatened to kill everyone in town unless the poss that is after them lays off. Kid Colt agrees to help the boy liberate the town. Meanwhile, in Shady Corners, Link and his men force the mayor to deliver their message to the posse waiting outside of town for them, threatening to kill the townspeople in order to force his compliance. As the mayor approaches the posse and tells them what has happened, Kid Colt approaches and offers his aid. However, one of the posse recognizes the famous outlaw and the Marshal tries to apprehend him, Kid Colt easily disarms him and flees into Shady Corners, hoping to turn this sudden development to his favor. Being chase into town in a hail of bullets, Kid Colt manages to convince Link Stanton to believe that Kid Colt might also join their group. This perception allows Kid Colt to get close enough to Link and his men. When Link offers to let Kid Colt joint up with them, the outlaw hero refuses and guns disarms Link and guns down some of his men. As Kid Colt fights off Link with his bare hands, it inspires the locals to fight back and they rush Link's confused gang members. With Link and his gang defeated, the people of Shady Corners thank Kid Colt for his help, but the Kid points out that it was young Jamie Wilson who helped save the day. As the people celebrate the young boy, Kid Colt quietly rides out of town. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Link Stanton Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}